


Jogging

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel surprises Sam while he's out jogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

Sam is getting ready to go on his morning jog, when he hears his phone chime. He sets down his toothbrush and grabs his phone off the table.

One new message from: Gabriel

Sam takes his phone into the bathroom, and reads the text while he continues brushing his teeth.

G: Are you still going jogging today?

S: Yes.

G: Same route as usual?

S: Yes...why?

G: No reason. Have a nice time :)

Sam looks at his phone suspiciously for a few moments before putting in into his pocket. After he's finished getting ready he sets out jogging.

He's about ten minutes into his jog when a car pulls up and slows to drive alongside him. The driver rolls down the window, and Sam sees that it's Gabriel. Gabriel turns up his car stereo and Eye of the Tiger starts playing loudly.

Gabriel turns to him and grins.  
"How's it going Samsquatch?"

"What are you doing?" He asks Gabriel, unamused.

"I figured you could use some motivation" Gabriel says unapologetically.

"You're blocking traffic you know" Sam says.

"There's nobody on this road except us."

A second later a horn honks, and Sam and Gabriel both turn to see a large truck tailgating him, the driver giving him the finger out the widow.

"Oh, shit" Gabriel says, and speeds off.

Sam laughs and shrugs at the truck driver when he turns to glare him.

The truck drives off, and Sam carries on with his jog.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
